


An Agreement Fulfilled

by Hyacinthium



Series: Satisfaction Garentee [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Begging, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Violence, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Fantasy Fulfillment, Humiliation, M/M, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Kokichi is slowly adapting to a more proper schedule. Waking up in the mornings and not coming home in the middle of the night. No more of those vaguely precarious nighttime walks for him. He's going to be a daytime person now. Which means that his new neighbors are going to all be away from their apartments.Eleven months, made up of three with eight- and Kokichi is brimming with anticipation while looking at his phone.





	An Agreement Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> My 53rd fic, written to around 10k, posted on my friend's birthday. A sequel to Risky Business. Clearly a special occasion for all after my 50th one being ghost sex. Which is why my net died last night- removing all of what I had in both notes sections and my summary. 
> 
> Internally screaming rn hahaha.

It's been a total of eleven months. 

That's the first thought that Kokichi finds in his mind as he finally leaves the bathroom. Wearing only a damp black t-shirt and plain white pajama pants, the boy stretches while toweling his hair dry. Eleven months since he finally got to know his 'neighbor' better. It still seems so crazy and outlandish. Exclaiming a curse on the way to work, mentioning DumplingGore aloud and right in front of one Saihara Shuichi, is the best thing that a full party wipe has ever done. Just three months later and the two of them could call themselves best friends both online and offline. 

Now, eight months after that?

Kokichi blinks away the blank stare on his face. Reminiscent thinking can happen later. The boy shifts with minor discomfort as he walks over to the kitchen. Plain white and light wood greets him. Locking onto chrome appliances, one in particular, Kokichi marches forward with purpose. He soon checks the electric kettle and groans from seeing that it's not ready yet. Breaking character is something that Kokichi won't let himself do...

Eleven months and one birthday passed, one diploma gained, living status changed- but Kokichi's tea is still elusive. 

Chamomile and lavender will never love him back.

The boy huffs at shiny counters and looks out at the sun. Damn DICE for colluding with his new college schedule. Waking up during the day is dreadful. At least he's going to the same University as Shuichi though. Purple eyes glance over at the prize clock saying EIGHT AM in bright red. It's Monokuma topper grins mockingly as it hugs the digital screen. Jokes on him, Usami is the only mascot allowed in the bedroom. 

Shivering and pushing the usual thoughts away, Kokichi taps the counters until the kettle lets out a familiar bing bong. Pale fingers the grab a deep blue teapot and one of the teacups. Kokichi eagerly puts in the loose-leaf herbal tea, pouring the water inside slowly, heart beating almost steadily. Everything is definitely ready now.

"Yep!" Kokichi blurts. "This tea is going to be fucking the highlights of my life."

God damn it. 

Picking up the pot and the cup is simple enough. So is carefully putting them down after walking into the living room. This apartment is better all around, especially because of the floor plan, being more modern with a nice flow. Water pressure actually existing is also great. Kokichi smiles proudly at the results of his haphazard life choices. The vibrant pop colors might be debatable but variety is important. A few dozen house plants bask in their pots. Yeah, Kokichi is definitely a happy young man. 

Flopping back onto a well loved couch with a sigh is also important. Even if it makes him squirm from the impact. The boy stares down at steeping tea. Just a little deep blue pot and a cup covered in chessboard print, the inside just as richly blue. Kokichi gulps before fumbling with his phone- sending the message.

[>NervousKimchi 

SHUMAI I HAVE THE SUN IN MY EYES SEND HELP]

A moment passes.

[>DumplingGore 

Lololo do you even know what color the Sun is?]

Something inside of Kokichi's stomach flip flops. It's not violently or even happily, but he's smiling from how fast the reply came. Fingers hover over an impassive collection of characters. Possible responses that are just taps away. Eventually, the boy settles on ignoring the possibility of joking around.

[>NervousKimchi 

My tea might be drugged, because the bitch looks pretty green. Right now. Man I wish one of us was an actual detective. That shop always did seem shady.]

A laugh bubbles out of Kokichi's mouth as Shuichi’s little 'typing' dots pop up.

This is probably… 

[>DumplingGore 

I do actually have off today and I can stop by right now too. Would you let me in so we can hang out? Shady stuff is pretty serious and all.]

[>NervousKimchi 

Sure! I'll get you a cup too. So you can 'investigate' it thoroughly.]

Not even two minutes go by before Kokichi hears the doorbell. It makes him jolt into sudden action. Springing up and walking awkwardly to the door, he looks out through that weird little eye hole thing. A bashful looking Shuichi is standing outside. The other boy looks around the hallway from under his hat. Black-teal hair and dull gold eyes that are just as hidden as always. 

Kokichi grips the doorknob with one hand and steadily unlocks the door with his other. He takes a small breath and opens the door in one smooth movement. 

"Come in already! You're acting more anxious than my coworkers," Kokichi says as he pulls Shuichi in.

It's a quick thing to seat Shuichi down and go grab the other cup. By now the tea is ready to drink too. Kokichi preens as Shuichi settles in, finding small talk and various topics of enthusiasm to be calming. The scents of chamomile and lavender do their part as well. Three months of friendship that includes real contact, eight months of... Everything just flies by in the end. 

"Oh, you got rid of that painting? The weird abstract thing," Shuichi asks as he stares at an empty corner. "I guess it was hard to see anyway. Can't even remember what color it was."

Fluttering again as warm tea fills him with something like melting- Kokichi chuckles shyly and fiddles with his hair. A dozen answers lineup with perfect synchronization. But the boy just takes another addictive sip of his tea. Of course Shuichi would go and ask about it. Someone like him is nearly made up of needing to know, or confirm. 

He sets down his tea and finally says, "It was a green painting. You can have it if you want it. Just come back later for it? I want to finish reruns of season ten.”

After he says that, Shuichi gives him a big smile. There's a hint of wobbly lips that could mean anything. 

Kokichi's mind says that the twisting of those lips and the light in Shuichi’s eyes is something special. The boy himself likes being realistic though. As much as he'd be ecstatic about it, and possibly right, Shuichi’s expression is probably not one of near rabidly gleeful anticipation. Or maybe it is and Kokichi is just setting himself up by talking himself down. 'Friends' totally get excited about 'paintings'. Also other things but Kokichi isn't allowing himself to think about it. 

The boy smiles back- shifting in his seat as his cheeks flush.

He wants it to be something special. 

Because ‘Kokichi has a secret crush on his neighbor’. 

Shuichi very warmly thanks Kokichi for the tea when they say their parting farewells. It's an awkward affair with Kokichi having to bolt back to his phone just before Shuichi actually leaves. Sudden important calls and all. Yet, the former night owl finds himself deflating when he just barely hears the door shut. Fidgeting as he sits back down at on the couch, Kokichi looks at his phone with a pout on his face. Chamomile and lavender is a favorite combination. It's just much less satisfying now that Kokichi is alone. 

The boy finishes up his tea and slowly heads into the bedroom. Leisurely stepping on each fake pine floorboard. 

Black. Pitch black and silky, a precious gift from good friends. DICE really is too sweet and willing to splurge. Especially Cherry with her sly insinuations. As if Kokichi would ever believe that sexually explicit hand gestures are JSL for 'are you dating him yet'.

Kokichi steps to and crawls onto the silky sheets of his bed, slippers falling from his feet, removing stress from mind and body as he falls limp onto his side. The boy rubs his left cheek into the fabric without a care. All alone and with no one to interrupt him at all. It's actually mostly true too. Off from work and school at the same time. All day as each neighbor is at work. 

Perfect for doing anything at all.

That random alert from earlier really got him good though. Shuichi must have watched him scramble away. 

Opening his eyes after letting them rest, the boy sighs. Purple eyes glance over a pink orchid in a Monomi pot. Not a single problem to worry about, huh? Kokichi smiles too widely for a calm human being and grabs his phone again. A single emoji, a blob hiding behind a wall, graces his vision. Kokichi whines behind closed lips and blushes horribly. 

Fingertips travel to the homepage icon as Kokichi grabs headphones from one of the nightstands. A nice big bed to rest on while lazing away, huh. 

"E-ehehe..." the boy giggles, grinning down at YouTube videos full of Dangan Ronpa theories. He quickly picks one from a certain person's channel. 

A short intro later, and Kokichi is going off into a fan trance.

Kokichi smiles as seconds pass him by. Having submerged himself into breathy vocals, he's is too busy learning about the symbolism of season fifty-one to be alert. The expensive Kirigiri inspired headphones he wears don't help. All he can hear is his heart beat and familiar rambling as his eyes close. 

Not a hint of almost distant footsteps. Not a suggestion of meticulously cleaned floorboards shifting. Not even the sound of the bedroom door opening. For him there exists no cloth brushing cloth, no shoes clacking against the floor, nor breath hitching. Not even the ambiguous reflection in the window is noticed. Only a well planned and executed break down about meanings. 

So keenly enthralled by morbid musings, Kokichi barely even registers the bed dipping as another person climbs onto it.

Except that he does. 

Widening eyes and panic mean nothing as the boy finds himself getting shoved down face first. The hands on him are cruel, and their grip tight, one plunging towards his ears to rip off useless headphones. Strands of dark hair go with them. Kokichi takes in a sudden breath as his body springs into action- adrenaline breaking his freeze response. Pale hands rabidly claw at a quietly grunting figure. 

 

“S-stop it! Who-”

But it's useless when his attacker is so much bigger. Kokichi shrieks wordlessly as his legs kick into black sheets.

Something stronger than mere fright bites at the boy's heart and struggling body. It pokes at him while five fingers dig into his arm, just one hand twisting it behind his back. He doesn't know what's happening, not at all. Kokichi has no idea who this person is, Kokichi doesn't know anything because his head is spinning and his eyes are clenched shut from pain.

"That ‘boyfriend’ of yours sure is stupid, huh? Not that I mind. Unlocked doors are a treat," says the stranger looming over him. "I'm going to love this... Finally claiming you."

Purple eyes snap open as a shuddering chill-burning runs down Kokichi's spine. His breathing evens out but becomes heavier in turn. The voice is smooth and just as sinister, a harsh undertone truly befitting of its owner's actions. Kokichi still tries to dislodge the other male by bucking his hips and thrashing side to side. It's a collection of frenzied actions that just makes him dizzier. Each movement makes him gasp. The boy even wiggles like a desperate animal as tears threaten to build up in his eyes. None of the attempts work. Whining, throat clogged, he tries again and freezes. 

A weight born from realization lays across him. 

Chuckling, his attacker says nothing. 

The man merely grinds his undeniable erection against Kokichi's ass.

"Don't! Oh God, please don't! I- I'll give you all my money and any-anything else just plea-ease let me go," Kokichi babbles, body freezing up again. He stares unblinking into a coal colored pillowcase. 

What he gets in response is outright laughter and a hand groping at him. Kokichi's disturbed squeak doesn't deter the attacker either, nor does his trembling. Even the steadily growing shaking of his shoulders is ignored. Or rather, the boy's obvious vulnerability only gains him further attention. The bulge pressing into him rocks forward with dubious care. It's large and hot enough for Kokichi to feel it despite clothing. The thought makes him groan in dismay. 

Slowly, that heavy hand settles on Kokichi's hips. The trail it traces burns like a brand. A breathy sound comes out from above and behind Kokichi. Like a groan, or a hiss, or a hum. Gripping his phone without thought, Kokichi winces, and shakes his head on instinct. His arm throbs alongside his hip as strong hands remain clamped onto pale skin.

"Why would I stop? Don't you know how long I've been waiting?" the man slowly asks, smug. 

Kokichi tenses as the body in top of him leans down, and down. Until there are lips caressing his right ear. Warm gusts of damp air make the boy's skin prickle, his head spin- goose bumps spreading across him as hair stands on end. For a handful of seconds there is only two bodies near melded together. Two people just existing with nothing else as context. 

A voice, low and full of lust, "Kokichi... I'm going to steal that purity of yours and there's nothing that you can do about it. By the end of this you'll be nothing more than a weeping mess, the feeling of me imprinted into your body."

"Ah...ahh-" Kokichi murmurs, breaking into a sob. 

"I'm going to make you mine."

Fuzziness fills up the boy's mind and body. His one free hand spasms against the pillow, fingers clawing erratically. A second longer and his ears heat up as the sensation of cool air assaults them. Gone again, leaving Kokichi to try and figure out what exactly his lips are contorting into. Blood keeps pumping through his veins like a waterfall of internal chemicals. Sensitive, numb, the boy feels itchy tears fall from itchy eyes.

The scent of calming tea wafts through the air as Kokichi's pants are yanked down to his knees.

Hitched sobs fill up the room as the boy is forced into a different position, burning face shoved further down whilst his lower half gets pushed up into the air. Not once has Kokichi ever felt so degraded and humiliated. Making him get into such a base pose. Like an animal presenting itself. Years of aggressive bullying, getting run out of real school by fear, is nothing like this. 

There's not a single comparable element. 

It's really not the same at all...

"Seems like you're less pure than I thought. Having something like that inside of you," the stranger tsks at the end. 

And then that hand scrapes down angrily. Moving from hip to the crack of Kokichi's ass, digging red lines into soft flesh, and grabbing the small buttplug inside of him. Precarious warmth crashes into the boy. It throbs like that mocking laughter from before. Whispers of 'no' and 'anything else' tumble out of stretched lips, whines muffled by fabric.

Two of Kokichi's fingers dig into his back. The hand keeping his arm behind him squeezes as the man inspects his hole. He can almost feel eyes on him. 

Watching his opening twitch around the toy filling it up. 

Quick, quietly, Kokichi turns on his phone after hiding it under his body. His eyes barely understand the screen- but as the person making him a victim caresses his body with bruising hands and more...

Kokichi nervously opens the chat app and struggles to send his barely coherent message.

[>NervousKimchi 

Plejahf help me Shumai comes back ismnit safe somenone gotta insude please pleeas shuichui]

There's a familiar jingle that fills the air. 

Behind him. 

And the hands holding Kokichi slowly release him.

“Sh… Shuumai?” he murmurs as he twists his upper body, eyes wide and burning. Delirious purple irises stare at a familiar face. One that should have left long ago. Those eyes that look like gold under a filter of gray look up at him from a familiar phone. A small Monokuma charm hangs, literally, mockingly- the same present that Kokichi gave just recently. 

The person who pushed him down is definitely Saihara Shuichi. 

Exhaling, Kokichi looks into those impassive eyes. His thoughts swirl around uselessly. His pulse weaves in and out of speeds as it beats. His mouth opens without sound. A wreck with his toy stuffed ass in the air. Shame settles inside of his chest with a vice grip around his heart. Everything about this is…

The other boy soon smiles something fondly brutal, "Are you shocked? Or maybe you expected something like this from me. Suspecting my true colors?"

Kokichi stares quietly as he murmurs a blank, "No."

"Really? You never noticed a single thing," Shuichi says airily. His eyes simmer as they pierce into Kokichi's heart. "Even after all this time. You must be stupid then. Not that it matters, I'm not doing this because I want to outwit you."

"T-that, but why are you doing th- Aaah!" Kokichi finds himself staring in shock at Shuichi’s arms, body throbbing, pupils dilating after the plug gets jostled around inside of him. Electricity runs through his veins as his entrance convulses, insides fluttering. Both of his hands clench onto the sheets. White teeth grit together as Shuichi spreads his legs and leers. 

Move. Kokichi needs to move, he has to resist, but the sight of his best friend looking at him with hunger is a slap to the face. The boy is frozen save for his involuntary jolts and natural responses to stimulating touch. Not even feeling cold fingers trace along his rim can shake him out of it. Shuichi licks his lips while he experimentally moves the plug, watching excess lube trickle down Kokichi's thighs.

"Actually... I don't think that I mind this. It's even better!" the boy eventually crows. 

Golden eyes dart to look into purple, a strange grin making Shuichi’s face turn into something predatory. Heat and chills run down Kokichi's spine again. Bits of movement return to him as he keeps eye contact. Even so, he can hear and almost see a zipper being undone. It's a sound that makes Kokichi feel like he's dreaming. 

"But wow, Kokichi. You aren't even trying anymore."

That's not true, Kokichi wants to say despite his body's docile manner. Instead of denying it, the boy merely sobs. He soon looks down at where Shuichi’s penis is being revealed. His lips part from a combination of fulfilled morbid curiosity and shock. Shuichi is going to put that huge thing inside of him, no matter how hard Kokichi struggles. 

"Not that I mind... The best way to get what I want is to make you love it, after all."

Another shudder runs through Kokichi at the sheer amount of implications. 

The other boy just smiles drunkenly before continuing, "You'll never be able to forget me, you won't be able to even feel as good, and I'll always be right there waiting. I'm going to make sure that you get addicted to the feeling of my dick stealing your dignity."

"Don't. I'm serious, I'll... Anything with my mouth, or, I'm-" more tears leak down Kokichi's face as his vision goes utterly blurred. His voice goes higher as sobs start to wrack his body in earnest, "Saihara-san, I'm a vir-virgin. Please j-just let me do something else!"

For a moment Shuichi’s eyes are as wide as Kokichi's feel. They glint down with an almost innocent shock, both boys silent, and the looming body of Kokichi's attacker seems smaller. It's a Shuichi more similar to the one that laughs and smiles with him, always gentle. Kind. There to talk meta, to bitch with after bad raids, curious about Kokichi's day for average reasons. Yet that's not what this Shuichi actually is- and the feverish joy that blooms on his face is proof. The boy snaps a hand to obscure the teeth glaring from behind sneering lips. 

A startlingly loud laugh fills the bedroom as Kokichi finally bolts.

Having a now disturbed plug inside of him makes it hellish. Each movement puts pressure on all the best-worst places. Shaking and fumbling, Kokichi finds himself half fallen onto the floor. A whimper that ends in a hiss escapes him before pale limbs push onwards. Shuichi quickly starts getting off the bed too- voice loud-

"Kokichi!" reaches the boy's ears like a gun shot. 

Just like that- Kokichi springs up towards the door without a care for the intense heat between his legs. He slams himself straight into the door shoulder first. Hands scrambling to work the doorknob open. But he can't see, can't breathe normally, Kokichi can't make his fingers work. All he can do is babbling while aggressively thrashing the knob back and forth until it opens. 

When it finally does there's only a hand thrusting into his hair, yanking hair and hurting his sensitive scalp, pulling him away from escape and mercilessly throwing him onto the floor.

"Huh," Shuichi says while Kokichi half curls into a ball. "You're actually hard. I wasn't sure at first."

Immediately after hearing this, the boy glares up at the person standing over him. Kokichi's eyes are full of tears, his nose starting to drip too, and the betrayal is finally hitting home. Shuichi is going to come closer and fuck him. His best friend is going to be inside of him without the slightest consideration. That thoughtful gaze paired with exposed canines... 

"I'm not! I'm not... You're horrible, Saihara!" but Kokichi is lying. It's getting harder to keep it up. 

Kokichi tries to crawl under the bed as soon as Shuichi’s feet start moving, but strong hands sink into his flesh and yank him around like a toy. Not a single hit or punch prevents it. The boy finds himself once more shoved and groped. His chest gets pinched, his ass clawed at, arms and legs held tighter than before. An attempted kick turns into Shuichi's fingernails digging into the skin of Kokichi's ankle. Then, painful stretching that results in more shrieks and yells as the struggling boy reaches his breaking point.

"Help me! Please, someone help me please please please! Just hear me and help me, I'm begging you!" Kokichi blindly screams at his walls, knowing that they're not thin like his last apartment. Understanding that no one is coming. None of his neighbors should be home. 

Side. Above. Below. 

No one. 

Mouth wet and dry all at once, Kokichi cries out as Shuichi’s bruise making hands cover him with sensations. His eyes half close as the feeling of rug and pain take over. Just barely sweaty palms feel up his inner thighs. Shuichi laughs and leans down towards Kokichi's face, a hand cupping his balls.

"I wonder sometimes. How do you think you've come off this whole time? Always being so fucking tempting, always being right there?" 

Kokichi opens his mouth and says, "I ju-just wanted to be your friend at first..."

He can't take it anymore. He can't stand it anymore, rubbing his legs together, shuddering and turning his face towards the floor. Purple eyes focus on rug fibers. Black and gold pinstripe waits placidly for Kokichi to get pounded or slammed into it. Instead, a strange noise builds up inside of him as Shuichi’s tongue continues lap at salty liquids. 

Right. 

"The grass is greener on the other side, huh?" the boy mumbles as his nerves light up.

Only one groan is all the warning that Kokichi gets before he's face down again. A drawn out grunt later and the boy's ass is once more waiting to be taken. The breathy voice that he's accustomed to associating with gentler things. Smiles that are bashful and glances that are shy. Zero hints of the usual treatment exist within the rough hands that remove and toss away Kokichi's buttplug. Now there's only deranged expressions full of lust, manhandling and plundering, and the head of Shuichi’s cock rubbing against Kokichi's twitching opening. 

"C-condom? At least use a condom, I h-AH!?" Kokichi finds himself getting thrusted forward as a hand pulls his head back. Shuichi’s other hand collides with his plump ass like a reminder. Another swat and the boy can't ignore the precum beading up at his cock head. 

Liking this. Ah, he's always... 

"No," the boy above him firmly states. Demanding more with each touch. Claiming more of his body with each second. 

“Why would I?” Shuichi breathes harshly, dick teasingly pressing into its target. “There's never going to be something better than watching your ass leak my cum onto the floor.”

Before Kokichi can try and beg, something large and rigid pops in past his struggling sphincter. The boy wheezes as all the oxygen in his lungs fade. Just the head of Shuichi’s dick is inside of him. It makes him try squirming away again. Pale hands clawing at the ground without a purpose. No sounds trickle out of his mouth, because Kokichi is speechless. His ass tightens and loosens around the organ penetrating him. Large- thick- and Kokichi can feel how his ass is swallowing it up. 

Purple eyes roll back with a choked mewl as Shuichi’s hips snap forward. 

“Finally, I'm finally getting to steal Kokichi! A-Aahaha, but you keep hiding! There's no way that Kokichi is allowed to keep anything from me,” the boy crows boastfully as he rips Kokichi head back again. 

Everything is either pain or discomfort. The cock inside of Kokichi is fat, and curved, all together so big that now discarded plug has done little as preparation. A bare minimum to prevent actual damage. Kokichi finds himself groaning helplessly when pubic hair brushes against his ass. His back is forced to arch as a brutal pace is forced upon him, body roughly bobbing back and forth at the severity of each thrust. Lube from before still manages to keep things slick. 

“This isn't h-happening at all! Shumai wouldn't be like this with me. Shuichi would wait and use a condom,” the boy hears himself parrot. 

Yet, Kokichi cringes and near falls limp at the insanely strong friction. Jaw dropping with saliva running down pink lips. His inner walls and all the best spots are being conquered, slammed into by that ruthless thing, because Shuichi is putting Kokichi into his place; and the boy's ass isn't even resisting. As if he's milking Shuichi’s dick. He can tell exactly how his rim merely follows the thrusts of that cock in a sucking motion. 

Nothing that Kokichi has ever done or thought of has ever felt like this. 

“S-shuichi!” Kokichi whimpers as his hips jerk back against his will. A particularly sharp thrust makes the other boy's balls slap against him. The sound merely joins the humiliatingly loud orchestra of slapping skin and wanton slickness. It all echoes inside of Kokichi's ears like a scolding. 

“You're so lucky that you've got a dick. Otherwise I'd tie you up… ha- knock you up, no matter how many times it takes!” is his only reply, the implications making Kokichi squeal. 

Trying to keep himself upright to avoid more abusive tugs, Kokichi can't hide his reactions at all. 

His best friend would restrain him and inseminate him until pregnancy, if Kokichi had a womb. That's what the boy said. That's what he stated while panting and forcing himself into Kokichi's body. A just barely not painful assault making his body burn. Shuichi would keep him captive and full of semen. Each day, waiting, Kokichi would be fucked without mercy. Out of some twisted possessive desire to utterly own him forever.

And he'd probably… 

Kokichi's tears drip down to the floor unabated as his cock twitches. 

Prominent glans brush against his prostate without trying. Shuichi just ignores each pleasured-pained moan that he causes. At least at first, but even the repeated pistoning of those hips can't go uninterrupted. Kokichi's internal convulsing and slick tightness just get more intense. All because Shuichi is using Kokichi like a sex toy. Shuichi is making Kokichi get off on it. Shuichi is fucking into him so hard that the rug is rubbing Kokichi's skin raw. Shuichi is threatening him with life as a hole made to accept this aggressive treatment forever. 

Shuichi is finally ‘raping’ him, and he loves it. 

Four years of friendship online. Eleven months face to face, three months friends, eight months dating; the rest working up to this moment and Kokichi can't hold back anymore. 

“H-happy! I'm so happy,” the boy mewls lowly, body throbbing with carnal delight. His lips finally become the lust infused grin he's been holding back. Eyes register only blurs as Kokichi's open mouth emits moans and spit. The erect flesh pounding into him falters moments before stopping. 

He still has a role to play. 

Except that doesn't mean that Kokichi has to lie. In fact, he can just tell the truth.

Kokichi's pathetically wanton face turns to look back at Shuichi, “I- I've th-thought about this since bef-fore we met! I've always dreamt about Saihara-san breaking into my room, and holding me down, so t-that he can ruin me! I had fantasies about my best friend tracking me down… and forcing me to suck him off. Before blackmailing me into becoming his property. And they're the same person! Saihara-san is making me so happy. So happy!”

“There's something very wrong with you,” Shuichi says as his pupils dilate. “Wanting the two people you care about to leave you damaged. But this isn't about you, Ouma-kun.”

Anticipation rises. 

Suddenly, the boy's mouth is dry again. Kokichi has a very important choice now. He can stay in the role of an abnormal ‘victim’ and thus somewhat fulfill their end goal. Or he can completely fulfill his fantasy by turning the tables by gaining dominance. All he has to do is question Shuichi’s pre-planned statement, or agree, or stay silent to prompt a color check. But he doesn't need to do the later… 

"I know!" the boy squeals while trying to thrust backwards. Kokichi grins harder as the hands on him grip tightly, as if to punish. Panting like an animal he whimpers, "I know, I know, I know! Thinking about real people that way is disgusting! Wanting my best friend to rape me is disgusting! But I can't help it..." 

Glaze over and full of ecstatic tears, Kokichi just barely sees Shuichi’s uncontrollable grin. 

"You're such a slut, Ouma-kun. The kind of fuck hungry bitch that falls for the first person to take them. It's a good thing then..." the other boy viciously states, angling himself differently and starting to thrust again- going in so deep that Kokichi screams.

“That I got here first!”

There's a moment of blank headed confusion. Then Kokichi is shrieking with his arms pinned to the floor. Shuichi’s member keeps pounding away at his insides, cruel and without missing a beat. It's almost genuinely painful. It's so rough and fast that the boy can't even try to adapt. Everything about it makes his heart race and his voice crack from overload. Another second and enamel is digging into Kokichi's neck. 

"Please! Aaah- Oh God, please just fuck me up, I want it! I really really want you!" he begs as teeth pierce skin. The pain makes him meet the bruising force of hips even harder. Trickles of blood drip onto the rug burning Kokichi's skin. 

"Ouma-kun is happy? Ouma-kun is glad that it's me? Ouma-kun only wants my dick to turn him into a cock sleeve? Ouma-kun wants to be my personal punching bag?" comes slow and husky questioning. Knowing and falsely curious as fingernails cut angry marks into pale flesh. 

Purple eyes flutter shut as Kokichi cries out uselessly. 

"Y-yeesh..."

Something inside of his body gets absolutely pummeled as Shuichi’s hips change angle again. It's a brutal kind of pleasure that makes Kokichi's mouth drop and flood. The boy's face gets shoved back into the floor while a cacophony of noises leaks from spit covered lips. He's so hard that it's getting painful, but Shuichi will never touch him. But something that Shuichi said isn't right. 

The person fucking into him hard enough for Kokichi's body to scream out in delightful pain said something that doesn't match.

Like he's supposed to, but Kokichi can barely remember it past the feeling of teeth and hands. Shuichi laughs from right next to an oversensitive ear. He sounds almost hysterically satisfied. Kokichi allows another sob to wrack his body, moaning when a hot tongue starts twisting against him. It feels like the other boy is thriving on each shameful hiss and whine escaping Kokichi's throat. Another thrust and his burning eyes are rolling back. Vision is a suggestion that the boy doesn't need. The only thing that he needs is the lingering fear making each slap of skin echo. 

All Kokichi wants is the ache of Shuichi’s dick splitting him apart. 

"Tell me! Tell me how much you love it," Shuichi groan-hisses at him. Chills slither down Kokichi's spine as heat tightens in his belly.

He almost blabbers nothing but more moans. Lewd sounds from getting fucked like a worthless cumdump. When all he can hear is ringing, sex, and all he can feel is his hole getting violated- Pale hands release his shaking arms in favor of forcing his eyes open, and again, "I told you to tell me. It wasn't a question, Ouma-kun... Tell me how much you've been dreaming about being my property!"

Fingers press into eyelids, making adrenaline burst up again, and Kokichi feels himself tightening around Shuichi. There's a moan as it happens too. Kokichi feels a rush of glee and awe from it, that his body is making Shuichi feel good. But these seconds of quiet earn him teeth ripping into shoulder. Tears run down from forced open eyes. He sniffles and feels his upper half fall limp into plush rug. Not that he can even feel the soft fibers. All that the boy nerves register is getting forced to accept everything. The sensations gestalt into a buzzing, aching, overpowering inferno that makes Kokichi's body fill up with lovely panic.

"Aaaah! Nnngh, I w-aaah?! I don't want Saihara to stop fucking my ass! This is the best thing I've ever felt," the boy eventually cries, his penis twitching almost violently. Shuichi’s fingers slowly lighten their grip on his face. "I'll let you- I'll let you do it again and again and again until I can't even think about running away..."

"You'd watch me drop pills into that tea of yours? Drink it right in front of me?" that voice purrs. 

Kokichi screams into the rug as angles change again, his prostate being abused with each selfish slamming of hips, "Fuck me! God- fuck me fuck me, Shuichi can do this whenever he wants! I'm really begging you! I'll get rid of everything and be your stay at home fuckdoll forever, that's how great your cock feels!" 

Everything is exploding out of him. Coloring the air as if the world is nothing but a canvas for Kokichi's lusts. It's like Shuichi is steal each speck of intelligent thought away. Breaking internal character changed nothing, Kokichi is still-

"I want to be... Shuichi’s victim," Kokichi gasps, with an obscene flavor of giddiness soon making him laugh.

Shuichi stops fucking him for a second time. Instead, the other boy just rests flush against Kokichi's back. Familiar teeth graze against his skin, making him jump and clench around the penis slowly rubbing his inner walls. One of his whimpers gets paired with a whisper full of smug desire. Then that heaviness parts from sweat soaked fabric, Shuichi disengaging, and Kokichi falls limp onto the floor.

There are no words for what Kokichi is feeling. His ass is winking from sudden emptiness. Blood keeps soaking into his shirt. His pants... Are they even still on- just one of many swirling thoughts as the boy spasms. It's as if his body has been beaten and relentlessly pleasured. Shuichi hasn't been that rough though. 

Twitching onto his side, Kokichi gazes at the bed and thinks one thing. 

He wants that. 

Kokichi giggles uncontrollably and distantly notices that his hips are still trying to match non-existent thrusts. It just makes his laughter turn into mewls as echoes fill him up. Shuichi’s cock was fucking him hard enough for throbbing aches to demand more. Building up and now making everything feel like flying. Pleading. Wanting. Chemicals straight from Kokichi's own brain are drowning him with unending excitement, shivers and sobs, a natural high making him writhe.

Maybe he can beg for that. Maybe he can cry and whimper until Shuichi chokes him into utter silence, unconsciousness. Maybe Kokichi would wake up to find himself still getting fucked.

The boy barely muffles a wanton groan at the thought. He's almost never considered that sort of thing, not like this. But the mental image of half awareness and then the sight of Shuichi pounding away with an impassive expression and Kokichi struggling but his wrists are cuffed and his ankles too-

"Hh-hee," is all the boy can vocalize as Shuichi’s hands push him onto his back.

Want lights up gold eyes with hunger. A predatory quirking of lips fills a familiar face. Shuichi smiles down at him in a mockery of all previous. Kokichi rapidly blinks away the tears attached to his eyelashes. The boy looks up, dazed, as his attacker walks back to the bed and sits down. Legs spread wide to display the lube slicked cock that was used to make him scream. Just looking up at it makes Kokichi feel lightheaded. He can't understand why Shuichi stopped. No one said anything…

Gold eyes narrow with triumph and Shuichi pats his leg, demanding, "Crawl over here."

Over sensitive and drifting inside of himself, Kokichi struggles to get upright. It's just his hands and knees that the boy is wavering on. Yet he finds himself forcing his body to move. Every part of him is trembling. Right now, beneath the other boy and being so obviously judged, it's all that Kokichi can do to not give up. It would be easier to stop and just beg for Shuichi to start taking him again. He still crawls forward like a wounded animal. 

Nothing is more shameless than literally crawling back for more, Kokichi realizes. It makes him almost sick from excitement. Shuichi is truly ruining each speck of his dignity and pride. By the end there won't be anything like that, and the boy will only exist as a pile of bruised flesh full of semen. Kokichi is hoping for that. 

Motivation fills the boy's heart and sends strength into his limbs. His rubbed raw skin stings with each brush, but Kokichi finds himself looking up into those enthrallingly cruel eyes- clinging onto one leg. 

"So you'd just let me keep you as a pet... Consign yourself to being my bitch, nothing like a human, a good little toy that exists just to get fucked whenever I want it? Living each day as a receptacle for my cum. Just giving up everything for the mere chance of it," Shuichi says with growing hints of desperation. The smile on his face grows into a wide leer, contorting the red flush of his cheeks into something almost crazed. "I've only been in you once... And here you are! Begging to be my personal sex slave. Kokichi, I think I get it now."

Squirming at the sound of his first name is nothing compared to what Kokichi does at Shuichi’s next words. 

"Kokichi was born for me. He's not even human, less than an animal, he's just a thing made for sex."

A truly pathetic whine marks Kokichi's descent into utter mindless, cock pulsing erratically, and the boy finds himself humping Shuichi’s leg. Everything is being dismantled and discarded. Purple eyes full of nothing but primal needs stare into what can only be called sadistic amusement. The idea of speaking shifts around, but it gets consumed by the swirling cocktail that Kokichi's mind has become. 

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes~!" Kokichi hears himself chant. It doesn't even sound like language. 

Then his head gets yanked at yet again. Shuichi’s right hand making a fist in dark strands of silky hair- pulling and then slapping Kokichi's face when he's finally away from his pillar. The boy whimpers as a foot near kicks him away. It's obvious from the look on that face that Shuichi is angry. 

Shame, ecstasy, and fright blast on high at the prospect.

Crubs of earlier fear manifest again, making toes curl and Kokichi's tears flow harder. Snot too runs down his lips. Dilated pupils lock onto a a lube covered shaft. They dart from sneer to veins and back. Kokichi's breath hitches as his chest fills with steady itching. 

"Didn't you hear me before? This isn't about you," Shuichi reminds him, leaning forward, glaring.

Ah…

A grin full of delirious knowledge spreads across Kokichi's face. White teeth poke out as his mind goes blank. Stinging and even the sound, the boy tries to poke at the hot skin of his cheek and ends up brushing his hair back. He blinks dumbly at the throb of his scalp. But still, Kokichi's brain whispers one thing over and over. That Shuichi has said it again. That Kokichi can respond with something. Fogging over and doubling, all the boy does is shuffle closer to the other boy's thick tool.

Immediately, there are hands in his hair again. Kokichi whimpers and looks up at Shuichi with something like adoration. This touch feels different. The grip isn't a prelude to brutal treatment. It makes a shuddering breath slowly leak from Kokichi's lungs. There's confusion and perfect understanding all at once. Anticipation soon forces out a stuttering mewl. 

Still, that isn't what Shuichi wants to know.

"Guh.. Green," the boy wheezes as precum runs down his thighs. He fidgets as Shuichi’s gaze both softens and sharpens. Mounting fear makes his heart race even so. 

Not ever in his life has Kokichi ever felt so utterly alive. Half on his knees and half clinging onto the bed. Aching all over with pain, pleasure, and the insatiable wish for more. Like a livewire in human form. Pale fingers rub against his stinging scalp before pulling. Kokichi finds himself with the head of Shuichi’s cock rubbing against his face. The hot erection idly smears lubricant onto his cheek. It really is amazing how quickly things change. Kokichi's ass was getting broken in by this same dick just minutes ago. Now, Shuichi is... Shuichi is going to fuck Kokichi's mouth just as mercilessly.

He really is going to ruin me- that's the thought that Kokichi entertains.

For a single moment Kokichi's lips are softly pressing against the head of Shuichi’s dick. Wide purple eyes go almost cross-eyed while looking at it. But he can't stay looking forever, and he certainly doesn't want to. There's no point in making the other boy upset enough to warrant more force. Kokichi still shivers at the thought.

Eager and hesitating, the boy's mouth opens as far as possible. His head still feels like it's floating. Like the way that Shuichi is slowly pulling him isn't happening. Yet it is, because Kokichi's mouth is filling up with wet skin and blood engorged flesh. There's the taste of lubricant, precum and salt, and bitterness. Lurking hints of something else too. All Kokichi does is try to avoid choking. 

It's big and he's never done this before. Only a little bit gets in before the boy close to gagging. Tearing up and fidgeting even though the fat organ isn't even in his throat yet. Kokichi just tries to calmly breathe through his nose. He glances up again and finds himself staring into melting gold. The weight and thickness in his mouth throbs as eye contact continues.

Then Kokichi is gagging as he gets thrust down like a cheap toy. Pale fingers spasm into black sheets, toes curl, and all he can do is try making sense of it. Long whining moans get muffled by a combination of cock and lacking air. Silky sheets contort within his grip, knuckles white, and tears start to run again. He feels his hips once more buck on instinct. But nothing is violating him down there. No, he's getting fucked in his mouth now. 

In his gagging, forced open, drool filled throat. 

Shuichi stares down at him the way that people stare at a trophy they've cheated to win.

A gooey and horrible feeling flutters around inside. Right down where Kokichi's guts rest. It's connected to something similar that radiates from his chest, his rapidly beating heart. Just another part of the cocktail making him giggle around Shuichi’s shaft. 

Drool mixed with lubricant floods from Kokichi's lips and falls onto wiry pubic hair. He happily takes in the scent that he finds there- masculine and arousing. 

"Don't stop looking at me. I want to see how a slut like you reacts to this..." Shuichi mutters thoughtfully. 

Kokichi only manages to whine, "Mmhhmgh!" 

He gasps in a handful of air as that cock leaves him, only to choke wonderfully when he's slammed back down. Shuichi just grins as he hits against the back Kokichi's throat. Not even a speck of hesitation seems to exist. Eyes glaze over once again as fantasy blooms. Like this, everyday, and the boy smiles shakily around his 'attacker' at the thought. Gagging around the cock penetrating him repeats alongside another thrust. Rather slow coming, but Shuichi quickly finds his pace.

Brutal- just as rough and cruel as before. Kokichi's throat attempts to remove the object slamming into it, but no amount of retching can make Shuichi stop. If anything it just makes him harder. Noises and sounds full of desperation spill out. All Kokichi can feel is how his body is growing almost numb. 

Words dance around the inside of Kokichi's mind. Echoes of what Shuichi has said, like bullets, and he fixates on the one that is quickly becoming true. Paraphrased and melted down into its purest form. 

Kokichi is a toy that exists for Shuichi's pleasure. 

Proof exists in the way that the boy's oral cavity is becoming just another hole for fucking. The pleasure that sparks from the discomfort of his jaw being forced open. It's in the dizziness and rushing of blood, Kokichi blanking out while those hands holding his head shove him down over and over. He laughs around the dick shutting him up. Kokichi doesn't even have to do anything at all. Nothing, not a single thing, and Shuichi doesn't care. The boy just has to be a good collection of holes.

More insistent thrusting makes his coughing evolve into a real lack of air. It already was, but now Kokichi's lungs are truly screaming. His hands tremble as they fall to his sides. 

Shuichi might actually fuck him into unconsciousness. 

What if that happens? 

Kokichi moans something drawn-out as the back of his oral fuckhole gets pummeled into submission. 

Just like earlier, before doubt was abated, Kokichi finds fear leaking into him. It's taken a while for Shuichi to even accept going beyond rough sex. He's still insisted on being as prepared as possible- right up until today. So it's utterly stupid for Kokichi's brain to bring up little thoughts like this. And even though the boy can tell by the softness there, the bare hints hidden in Shuichi’s eyes, he wonders. 

But what if seeing Kokichi like this changes that? But what if he doesn't mean what he says in the context of more playing? But what if getting to do this and see how hard Kokichi gets over it makes things change? 

Those are all impossible. 

What if it hadn't been Shuichi? 

Lack of oxygen and arousal twist around with fear. The cock using Kokichi's mouth twitches as its owner groans. Cruel hands grip tightly, and strands of hair are used to puppet Kokichi's aching skull.

It's just a split second's worth of thinking. That's all, nothing like an epiphany or a sudden realization that Kokichi hates this. He loves it so much that he doesn't quite want it to stop. A cruel and uncaring Shuichi that using Kokichi's body at his own leisure is fun. Excitement doesn't die, but at the same time a distant kind of terror fills him. Kokichi's heart skips a beat from it too. Half lidded eyes swim in and out of focus. It squirms inside of him more and more. 

If the person turning Kokichi into a living sex toy wasn't Shuichi... 

Then it wouldn't be this at all. 

Gagging and retching makes him cringe and try to turn his head away. But doing that is impossible now. Kokichi can only sob as something warm leaks out of him, wet but not at all precum or ejaculate, hands grabbing hold of the familiar ones on his head. It feels like he's cumming though. As if his body is releasing everything making him feel hot and tight. But he's not orgasming despite the liquids bursting from his erection. There's a confused and cutting remark that gets swept away, and Shuichi moans loudly as Kokichi starts to rapidly fuck himself without help. He knows that it's Shuichi whose veins are running along his tongue. 

These are the hands that Kokichi holds everyday. Fingers that run through his hair in the morning. Gold eyes that the boy stares into at meals and teal hair that Kokichi washes in the shower. 

Wonderful Shuichi with his see through lies, with that unbelievable claim, saying that this isn't about Kokichi despite constantly meaning the opposite. 

Fluids rush down clamped together thighs. He knows exactly what it must be too. Everything bundled up inside of him until this, and he can't even feel pathetic about it. Kokichi just mewls and pushes himself further down until his nose is buried into thick pubes. Then, the boy slowly basks in the feeling of glans rubbing into him.

Shuichi stares down at him in a way that makes him burn, rasping, "Kokichi... You just- ah!" 

Hot semen fills Kokichi's throat after that. It pours and spurts out of Shuichi’s member. Bitterness with salt, not entirely unpleasant, steadily painting his esophagus white. Kokichi can only make more wanton noises as his eyes flutter shut. He swallows as rhythmically as possible, sucking in an attempt to coax out more cum. The piss now trickling out of him doesn't have much of a scent- but it drifts up and adds another layer of degeneracy. It's an amazing taste as far as the boy is concerned. Like Shuichi’s pleasure is marking him. 

Pale hands push Kokichi's head back without warning- and one final thick rope of cum covers the boy's face. All as more dips down his already messy chin.

"Haa...h-hahhh!" are the only noises that he can make, desperate breathing. Kokichi's eyes begin to open just a crack. There's so much cum on and in him that the boy isn't sure on what to do. But Shuichi can just tell him what to do, because Kokichi is his personal sex doll.

Gold eyes stare down at him just as before. Except that Shuichi’s expression is one of content bliss and soft smiles. The other boy looks the way that he does after they make love. Happy and kind, and so are the hands gently rubbing at Kokichi's scalp. Not for a second does it feel like Shuichi is suddenly going to yank him around again. There is only care and comfort with each spine tingling touch. It feels surreal until Kokichi remembers what this means. 

Firmly, Shuichi says, “We're clear.”

The scene is over.

"Sh... Shuuui-chi," Kokichi slowly murmurs as he once more clings onto his lover's leg. Everything is wavering back and forth. Giggles freely spill from lips coated by fresh semen.

"Are you alright? Things didn't quite go the way we aimed for, but-" 

Kokichi whines and grimaces, "I can do more! Shuichi can do more. Let's play a lot more together, okay?"

Those gorgeous eyes look down at him with a concerned type of shock. Confusion too, but Shuichi’s eyes quickly fill with understanding and warmth. He smiles and gets down from the bed in one smooth motion. Then there are lips with tongue softly meeting with Kokichi's own. Quiet slurping sounds fill the room as one gentle hand wraps around a still hard cock. It doesn't take much for Kokichi to finally orgasm. The pleasant whiplash just compounds everything until he's unable to even think. Absolute, total, and complete mindlessness.

"Why did you like most about it?" Shuichi’s dulcet voice asks. Almost stern, with an expectation of an answer. "Kokichi was so beautiful the whole time. You did everything so perfectly, from the struggle to remembering the stoplight system. Just the way we talked about, exactly as we agreed, you're such a good partner."

The boy just shudders and whimpers as his aching body starts to relax. 

He answers with an everything just before a real response floods out of him. The way that Shuichi tossed him around. Kokichi babbles about it profusely as the other boy scoops him up. How boldly the other boy shoved him down too. Discomfort and pain, fright, almost getting away and then being thrown to the floor. Shuichi’s body pinning him down like a weighted blanket. Each little and big part of the scene remains great. All while the two of them cuddle on a soiled rug. 

"But I passed on getting to Dom twice... And I had so many things to say too. I was going to say that the only worthwhile thing about you was your dick, and that you're a blindly pathetic piece of shit that only had to ask!" Kokichi breathes as his boyfriend helps his trembling body stand properly.

"While riding me if I'm remembering correctly. Maybe in a revenge plot sequel? N-not that I'm interested in considering it right now," Shuichi quickly says, earning another hysterical giggle fit from Kokichi's abused lungs. 

Kokichi just keeps laughing as his endorphin high continues. Everything is hilarious when he's like this. Shuichi’s nervous smiles and how he carefully removes their clothing. How the boy kisses each bruise and puncture wound. Anything even similar to pained hisses earns Kokichi a dozen words of praise and love. Yet, there's something wrong as Shuichi’s hands slowly wash away sweat and filth born from their sex. Tiny hints of indescribable things inside of the other boy's voice.

"Shuichi didn't do anything bad. Because this was my idea, and we talked about it. We worked up to it and I definitely wanted each thing. You constantly checked with me and made sure not to blocky my mouth until the last stage, like we agreed," the boy says as he leans back into Shuichi's chest. Warm bathwater full of calming bath salts ease his aches. So too does the echoing sensation of Shuichi’s care, the way he treated each bite and scratch before getting into the bath. 

And Kokichi knows that it'll happen again once he leaves. Shuichi is nothing if not thorough. 

Giggles spill from bitten lips again as Kokichi grins, "Enjoying it was the point you know. Hearing Shuichi... Was perfect too. Seeing you with that kind of face made me lose my mind! Because Shuichi will never actually hurt me, or abuse me, and this is part of how I know that."

The boy twists around to stare at wide eyes full of the thing he's learned to be love. Kokichi presses their mouths together almost chastely, murmuring, "Shuichi could have really done anything at all and he didn't. You decided to to make sure I really stopped. Asked for my color without needing to. Ehehe! My boyfriend is a good person, doing all this for me."

"I..." Shuichi trails off as Kokichi starts to fiddle with his wet hair. He shudders and inhales with a smile spreading across his face. "Thank you. Kokichi is a good person too, it's just, ah. I don't actually think about you like that. You understand that, right? All the roughness and the dehumanizing words were only the scene-"

Kokichi melts all over again and takes hold of those rambling lips. For a moment, he has a strange urge to lie or joke around. Then it passes in the form of more senseless laughter. 

One kiss and, "I know."

A second with arms wrapping around him, "We're both fine!" 

He snuggles into Shuichi's lap and takes in the scent of lavender and lemon, whispering, "I love you. Before the scene, and after the scene, and I definitely loved you during the scene just as much."

One of the familiar and almost dorky grins that Kokichi loves stretches across his boyfriend's face. Those arms slowly pull him into a tighter embrace, both of them basking in the steam of their bath. Kokichi has maybe fifteen more minutes until Shuichi ends this part of after care. Which will mean more antiseptic and then the pain relief rub. Just one of those things seems acceptable. At least the pain rub is all ginger smelling and good feeling. 

"But you did break my brain. I'm dumber now," Kokichi says casually. "Shuichi needs to take responsibility for his magical dick."

The look he gets makes Kokichi laugh the night away- up until when they're finally laying down on fresh bed sheets. Still, both of them are reassured and satisfaction filled. All the weird tastes and smells are gone too. Even the one rug has been shoved into the washing machine. Headphones with Kirigiri decor have been safety returned to their usual abode. And yet... 

"Hey, Shuichi?" Kokichi murmurs into his boyfriend's chest. 

The boy fondly grumbles something. 

"Since when could you make your voice go deeper? I was even listening to your videos when you snuck in," he continues with a pout. Thinking about it, that's just downright unfair. He patiently waits for a response but gets light snoring. Kokichi waits longer, and finds himself giggling when nothing happens. 

Tired, and satiated in the arms of his lover, Kokichi drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I uh... Had some stuff here before but it got eaten. Honestly, the stuff I talked about probably would have ruined at least one person's day. So I'll keep the mind-numbingly fucked phenomenon that I found as a result of Google out of here. Ya'll don't need to know. Unless you ask in which case ask my twitter account Lilicatte. 
> 
> But just in case it needs repeating, everything in this fic is consensual and yes it can happen irl. I didn't just pull the concept of CNC out of the ether.


End file.
